


Wolves and A Rabbit

by BlackNightPrisma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Blake, Alpha Glynda, Alpha Mercury, Alpha Ruby, Alpha Sage, Beta Nora, Beta Ren, F/F, F/M, Familar Lessons, Greek Honeys, Heat Dreams, Iceflower, M/M, Omega Jaune, Omega Pyrrha, Omega Raven, Omega Weiss, Omega Winter, Omega Yang, Pepper Fennel, Renora, Teasing, boop, pinning, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNightPrisma/pseuds/BlackNightPrisma
Summary: The Vytal Festival is upon Remnant and being hosted at Beacon Academy. For Jaune its supposed to be an amazing time but as an omega, his heat is coming soon and he worries that it might sneak on him during the festival. To make matters worse, two alphas don't make it easier for him either since both alphas have a crush for him and will compete for his affection. For Jaune, he might have bargained more than he can handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about Peppered Fennel and Familar Lessons, those are ships. Peppered Fennel is Jaune, Sage and Mercury. Familiar Lessons is Winter, Raven and Glynda.

It’s that time in Remnant that all the kingdoms wait for, it’s the Vytal festival. With the festival, comes with the Vytal Festival Tournament that is being hosted in the city of Vale above Beacon academy. Different fighters from the four kingdoms and different academies all arriving to participate in the tournament. While all this commotion going on outside, Jaune, leader of team JNPR, is siting in his room looking out towards his window looking into holding his heat suppressants. ‘Wow look at all those fighters, all of them have a chance at winning this too,’ Jaune thought. He then took his suppressants and put on his uniform and left his room.

While walking out of his room, Jaune bumps into Sage Ayana, part of team SSSN. Before Jaune hits the floor, Sage grabs him just in time before he does. “T-Thanks Sage f-for not letting me fall,” Jaune says embarrassed and a slight blush appearing across his face. “No problem Jaune, do you need me to carry you?” Asked Sage, teasing Jaune more making his blush more noticeable now. “No thanks I can walk fine.” Jaune said showing Sage he can walk without being his usual clumsy self. 

While walking out of the dorms, Jaune and Sage were talking about the tournament when suddenly they were interrupted by Nora. “Hey Jaune! Did you pick up your suppressants?!” Nora exclaimed. The statement made Jaune wide-eyed and embarrassed, turning his face red. “Nora!” Jaune yelled, embarrassed that she basically told Sage that he is an omega. Sage looked at Jaune and laughed, “Jaune, that isn’t something to be embarrassed about.” Sage reassuring Jaune that its okay. Jaune looked at Sage and if Sage can describe the cutest thing he saw it would be Jaune looking at him pouting still blushing, making Sage’s heart skip a beat. 

Out of nowhere, Mercury come out from behind overhearing this from the other side of the door. “Yeah Jaune, you wouldn’t want to go into heat during the tournament all sex crazy for some hot hunk alpha like me.” Mercury said in a cocky tone. Mercury has been known to be cocky, a show-off and a jerk towards Jaune sometimes but, Mercury has a soft spot for the omega and will protect him when danger arises just like Sage would do as well. “Damn Mercury, when aren’t you a jerk towards Jaune. You’re always show-off or a complete ass to him.” Sage said with obvious anger in his voice. Nora and Jaune start to back away from the two alphas knowing how dangerous alphas fighting can be. “Oh yeah? Then why don’t you fucking do something about it then.” Mercury obviously testing Sage, walking up to his face after done talking. 

A malicious aura surrounds the two making anyone around step back or run away not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. When both Mercury and Sage were about to attack each other, they hear clicking heels walking into their direction and see no other than Glynda Goodwitch standing before them. “Alright break it up you two!” said the huntress using her weapon, riding crop, to separate the two alphas. “If you two are desperately dying to fight each other save it for the tournament. Walk it off you too.” Glynda said with annoyance seeping in her voice that she had to break up another fight…for the 20th time today. Mercury and Sage glance at each other before walking in opposite directions. Meanwhile, Nora and Jaune walks off away from the two alphas before they turn around and decide to rip each other to shreds. 

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the training ground where Pyrrha and Ren were waiting for Nora to return to their leader. “Took you long enough, did something happen?” Ren asked, seeing that the two seem shaken upon their return. “W-well Uh-“Jaune said before he was cut off by Nora. “Both Sage and Mercury were both about to rip each other to shreds!” Nora exclaims, dramatically clinging to Ren before speaking again. “All because they were fighting over Jaune.” Nora teasing Jaune a little bit knowing that the statement would fluster their leader. “N-no they weren’t! Mercury started the fight and joked about my heat and suppressants. Sage just stood up for me that’s all.” Jaune stated knowing that his teammates like to tease him time to time.

“Anyways lets just start training. We got to start on team attacks. Let’s start on Arkos, ready Pyrrha?” Jaune said ready to help his team win the tournament knowing that certain people are going to be watching.


	2. Chapter 2

After his run in with Mercury, Sage soon finds himself hearing rumors about almost fighting Mercury over Jaune. Walking to meet with his teammate over near Beacon tower, Sage was pretty much done with hearing with the repetitive rumors of what happened earlier. 

“Look, its Sage. Heard that he’s fought with Mercury over for an omega.”

“Man, I didn’t know that alphas were very territorial, but I never thought they would fight over an omega that they didn’t mark yet.” 

Sage was starting to get annoyed but after seeing his teammates waiting for him hopefully they wouldn’t ask about those rumors going around Beacon. If anything, he hopes that Jaune didn’t think of him any different about what he had witnessed and that the rumors didn’t make their way him either. Sage thinks about ways of apologizing to Jaune trying to show him that he isn't always like this. Sage continues to walk to towards his teammates he hears his name being yelled. "SAGE!" Sun, his team leader said. "What took you so long man, you're usually hear on time and never late. Spend sometime with Jaune huh?" Sun teased. Looking at the the rest of his teammates making kissing faces at him. "Oh grow the fuck up you guys. Come on and let's already." Sage said before walking towards the cafeteria wanting something to eat after his little moment. Sage is hoping that Mercury is getting the same treatment from his teammates too or that he is being questioned by the rumors going around too.

Mercury on the other hand didn’t care for the rumors, it practically gave him a small ego boost. Emerald has asked him why rumors were there going around the academy about almost fighting Sage for Jaune earlier in the day. “So, what if I almost fought the guy, shouldn’t be able to fight another alpha for the omega that I want?” Mercury asked with the smugness in voice. If they weren’t teammates, Emerald would have punched that smirk off his face. 

“Yeah but also think that what if Sage and Jaune are already mates. You’d practically be digging you’re grave.” Emerald stated. 

“You make a good point,” Mercury said while moving from his spot towards Emerald, “But that’s not the case since Jaune is not mated yet and that he still takes heat suppressants.” Mercury stated watching the look of disbelief on Emerald’s face. Even though Mercury would want to win against Sage, he made a mental note that to find Jaune later to apologize to about what happened, hoping to leave a better impression with him. “Don’t worry Emerald, I always play nice, but if I see that fucker near Jaune again, I won’t be playing nice with him again.” 

Jaune, after finishing an exhausting training session consisting of Pyrrha teaching the team more combat techniques and Nora making the team do a brutal warm-up. ‘No,’ Jaune thought, it was more sadistic since Nora looked more refreshed after their warm-up ended. Walking with his team back to their room for more than a well-deserved rest. After entering the building, Pyrrha notice the rumors going around the academy during their break from training and wanted to ask Jaune about it. She pulled Jaune to the side while Nora and Ren went into the room. 

“Jaune why didn’t you or Nora tell us that Mercury and Sage almost got into a fight when you went to get your suppressants.” Pyrrha said, worried that if those two fight again and Jaune is around, he might get seriously injured because of those two. Jaune shocked that Pyrrha found out. He thought that the training would help him forget about what happened. “Pyrrha its nothing to worry-“ Jaune trying to calm Pyrrha down, “No Jaune it is something to fucking worry about! Two alphas almost went fucking ballistic near you! Jaune don’t you see its not fucking okay!” Pyrrha yelled at Jaune, tears running down her eyes. Snapping at him knowing that two alphas fighting can cause a lot of damage and how many people ended up in the hospital or even worse dead. 

Jaune was now in the middle of the lobby, with Pyrrha crying about what happened. Jaune knows that she didn’t want lose him or become seriously injured. “I guess I should of told you then huh. God damn it.” Jaune said hugging Pyrrha while crying with her. “I-I’m s-so-sorry Pyrrha.” Jaune managed to choke out his apology. Pyrrha pulling away from their hug, wiped the tears away from her face before wiping Jaune’s. “Jaune, p-promise me that you won’t be in the middle of any alpha-on-alpha fights in the future, not until you have an alpha to protect you.” Pyrrha said hoping that Jaune promises. 

Jaune being hesitant about her statement, ‘Pyrrha’s right about the first part but I’m not sure if I want to be mated yet but, I gotta promise her that.’ Jaune thought before responding to Pyrrha. “Yeah, okay Pyrrha, I promise. Now let’s go to bed now.” Jaune said. Both Pyrrha and Jaune now are retreating to their team room to rest for the tournament’s grand opening and wanting to be there watching the first groups fighting for their spot in for the spot in the doubles round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter that is short, I'll try to make the rest of the chapter longer this time. Hope you guys like reading this chapter. If you liked it leave a kudos or comment down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has a dream but wakes every time in the dream but each time he goes back into bed the person in the dream changes and gets steamier each time. Until the third time he goes back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the italicized text is Jaune's dream. Hopefully I did a decent job with this. Hopefully ;^;

After a long exhausting day with Nora embarrassing him of his suppressants, Mercury and Sage almost fighting, Nora’s sadistic warm-ups, Vytal tournament training, and Pyrrha’s break down had drained Jaune and he wanted to finally sleep. ‘Finally, my bed! Time to finally rest after an exhausting day,’ Jaune thought before sleep finally took over.

_As Jaune was dreaming, he began to start dreaming about a certain dark green haired boy. In his dream, he and Sage were talk and hanging out. They were in Sage’s room while the rest of Team SSSN went out to a sushi bar in town and the rest of Team JNPR went to go see the remaining fights of the first round of the tournament.  As they were talking Sage asked Jaune a question that caught him off guard._

_“Hey Jaune, are you embarrassed to be an omega?” Sage asked knowing that question would catch Jaune off guard. Sage analyzing the omega’s reaction seeing that he looked the other way while blushing think about how to answer his question. ‘Cute,’ Sage said admiring the view._

_“U-um, I-if I’m being h-honest, at first I didn’t really like the idea of being an omega but ever since I’ve presented I’ve become more comfortable with being an omega. So, to answer your question Sage, no, not anymore.” Jaune confidently said to Sage while lightly blushing now. Sage looking at Jaune right in his eyes and resting his hand on his shoulder. “Jaune, I’m glad,” Sage said. A moment passed as the two looked at each other and Sage started closing the space. He stopped, pressing his forehead against Jaune’s, breathing a bit heavily and lightly blushing. “Jaune, can I?” Sage asked Jaune, making sure Jaune consented before taking anymore action. Blue eyes started back at gold eyes, with passion in Sage’s eye and reassurance in Jaune’s knowing that Sage won’t do anything that he didn’t want to. “Y-ye-yes,” Jaune said stuttering his words give the okay to continue._

_Sage, being given the okay, moved to close the space between him and Jaune, connecting their lips together. Closing his eyes, Jaune wrapped his arms around Sage’s neck and as they were kissing, Sage licked his lips asking for entrance to enter Jaune’s mouth. Jaune a bit hesitant, starts opening his lips and Sage takes this and deepens the kiss. “Mm,” moaned Jaune as their tongues fought for dominance. In the end, Sage won the fight and explored Jaune’s mouth even more. “Mmm,” Jaune moaned a bit louder and his hands gripped Sage’s hair causing the taller man to grunt. “Nnng,” Sage groaned into the kiss as his hair was pulled. Sage then pushed Jaune down into the bed still kissing him then his hands starting to the end of Jaune’s shirt. As he did so, his hands start roaming Jaune’s chest and causing Jaune to let out a noise that Sage found amazing. “Ahh S-Sage,” Jaune moaned at the touch._

“Ah!” Jaune jolted waking up from his dream of Sage. Hearing that he was a bit louder than he liked, Jaune quickly covered his mouth and then looked at his teammates who were still soundly asleep. ‘Man, what kind of dream was that,’ he wondered while looking at his alarm clock and seeing that I was two in morning. After seeing the time, he shook off the dream and tried not to read into that dream further. ‘I should probably get back to sleep,’ Jaune mentally said before drifting off to sleep.  

_Jaune laid on his back shirtless, and then looked up at the man looking down at his exposed chest. He recognized those grey eye and silver hair, it was Mercury and he was also shirtless. Jaune immediately blushed, Mercury saw this and chuckled a bit. “Aww, getting shy on me Jaune? Did seeing me shirtless embarrass you?” Mercury teased Jaune causing him to blush even more. Mercury then bent down his head right next to Jaune’s ear. “Or does it turn you on so fucking much.” Mercury whispered before biting on Jaune’s earlobe. While he bit the blonde’s earlobe be as pinched Jaune’s nipple causing the shorter man to loudly moan. “Ah-h M-Mer-Mercury!” Jaune moaned out loudly as the man on top continued to attack his earlobe and move his hand near Jaune’s belt trying to unbutton them. “Fuck Jaune, are you trying to make me lose my self-control.” Mercury asked before unbuttoning Jaune’s pants and shoving his hand down his pants. “Aaah M-Merc,” Jaune tried to call out to Mercury but failed to do so. “You’re so fucking wet for me Jaune, so good to me. Do you want me to fuck you right here, rough making you call my name, so the building knows who’s making you scream so fucking much?” Mercury said in a deep voice right next to Jaune’s ear, feeling the shorter man shiver below him. Mercury grabbed Jaune’s cock and started jerking it. “Ahh!” Jaune screamed._

“Ah!” Jaune for the second time tonight screamed awake. This time causing Ren to wake up due to his leader’s screaming. “Jaune what the hell?” asked a sleepy Ren who also is annoyed being woken up so rudely. “Jaune its three in the fucking morning, go back to sleep unless you want to wake up Nora next time,” Ren stated know how the girl is when she woken up so early. Jaune not wanting to deal with a very angry Nora nodded his head and Ren feel back asleep. Before Jaune can do the same, he felt something wet in his bed. Lifting his covers to see, Jaune noticed that he was wet and to make matters worse he got wet from Mercury Black. “Ugh…” Jaune groaned, covering his face with his blanket and flops back into bed. ‘First Sage and now Mercury, ugh...’ Jaune thought before going back to sleep the second time tonight.

_Jaune was in the same be again but this time it was different from the other two dreams. Jaune was fully naked and between two familiar men staring at him. “Jaune are you ready for this?” Sage had asked making sure that Jaune was sure of this. “Of course, he sure of this Sage, he asked us to be here and here we are all naked.” Mercury bluntly stated. Mercury’s hand roaming along Jaune’s naked body causing the shorter man shiver at the motion. Sage on the other hand grabbed Jaune’s cock and stroked it lightly. “S-sa-sage, ahh,” Jaune moaned out. And then Mercury leaned into Jaune’s ear, “Jaune tell the both of us what do you want.” Mercury asked Jaune right before licking his earlobe making the shorter man jolt. “Yeah Jaune, tell us. Tell us what you want us to do.” Sage asked, who now used his free hand to fondle Jaune’s nutsack causing the shorter man to bite back a moan. Jaune making sure he isn’t loud thinking about their question. “I-I want you guys to…” Too embarrassed to say it Jaune, grabbed both of Sage’s and Mercury’s cock and jerked them simultaneously showing them what he wanted._

_Mercury taking note of this, he started nipping Jaune’s chest, and as he got to his thigh, he lifted Jaune onto his face and started rimming him. “Ahh mmm fuck M-Mercury.’ Jaune moan at the sudden intrusion of Mercury’s tongue widening his hole. Sage stood up on the bed, guiding Jaune’s face to his cock. Jaune trying to suck Sage's 7-inch cock without choking on it. Sage was loving every minute as Jaune was bobbing up and down on his shaft moaning since Mercury was taking care of Jaune's other hole. “Ooohh yeah, just like that Jaune,” Sage moaned out. Then, he grabbed onto the blonde's hair and started to face fuck Jaune's face, causing the blonde to deep throat the alpha down to his knot. Continuing this for nearly twenty minutes, Mercury lifted Jaune off his face onto his lap, signaling Sage to get ready. “Ready Jaune? Ready to be fucked by your alphas? Being bonded by us?” Mercury said in that deep seductive tone that always got shivers down Jaune’s spine._

_Jaune nodded okay to the alphas, and both Sage and Mercury started pushing into Jaune causing him to moan loudly, a stretching him out. “S-Sa-Sage, Mer-Mercury ahhh w-wait,” Jaune moaned out since both alphas are too big for him entering at the same time. They wait for Jaune to adjust to them, even thought that omegas can self-lubricate Jaune needed to adjust to this new feeling since this is first time. “O-Okay, y-you can move...” Jaune shyly whispered but loud enough for the alphas to hear. Mercury grind and thrusted his hips upwards and causing Sage to grunt in response to yelp in surprise. “A-ah Me-Mercury f-fuck do that again.” Jaune moaned and begged Mercury to do it again. Then, Sage decided to move at the same time as making Jaune scream out their names. “S-Sage! Mer-Mercury! A-ah Ah!” Jaune screamed at the amount of pleasure he is receiving. Mercury and Sage continue their movements thrusting into Jaune making him moan every time, practically screaming. As Sage and Mercury were nearing climax, their knot building up inside of Jaune, they both took as side of Jaune’s neck. “A-Ah! A-Ah C-come O-on Sage, Mercury, bite m-me, m-m-mark me please!” Jaune pleaded. Something inside of Sage and Mercury snap and simultaneously biting down Jaune’s neck hard. “AH! S-Sage! Fuck M-Mercury!” Jaune screamed._

“Ah!” Jaune screamed and started breathing heavily. He looked around the room to see Pyrrha and Blake staring at him scared that Jaune screamed so loudly. For several minutes, they sat in silence before Blake spoke up. “Umm, are you okay there Jaune?” Blake asked unsure if screaming awake was a good or normal thing. Jaune staring back at the Faunus unsure of how to explain his dream, he can’t just say ‘Oh I am, I just screamed because in the dream I had Mercury and Sage were fucking my brains and making me scream to the point where everyone can hear me,’ he can’t say that! “Umm y-yeah, I just had a bad dream.” Jaune said looking at the other way. ‘Why did I dream of those two?’ Deciding to get up, Jaune felt a familiar warm sticky feeling near his crotch and realized that he came from the wet dream of a threesome of he and the two alphas. He left the room leaving Pyrrha and Blake to themselves, wondering what he should he make of that dream. Well better yet, who to ask. “Do you think Jaune really had a bad dream, huh Py?” Blake asked nuzzling Pyrrha’s neck wondering about Jaune’s little episode. “Mmm, no but maybe I should ask him later when he is feeling better, but for now…” Pyrrha kissing Blake as she finished talking and resuming what they left off since they were alone in Pyrrha’s bed. Soon the silence that filled the room was replaced with giggling of the two girls who were happily making out.

Meanwhile, Jaune is in the shower suddenly screaming in his head, ‘Do I like both of them?! Sage and Mercury?!’


	4. Chapter 4

After a good morning shower, Jaune grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waste and stepped out of the cubicle. “Ah nothing like a nice hot shower to start the day.” Jaune happily said feeling a bit relaxed. As gathered his stuff and ready to walk out of the showers, Jaune turned around and ended up crashing into someone. Jaune almost fell but the person he crashed into grabbed his wrist before falling. 

“Hey Jaune, are you okay there?” Jaune knew that voice. Jaune looked up and saw Sage, who was just in a towel and seemed to just get out of the shower too. “Y-yeah I am thanks.” Jaune said. The blonde looked at Sage’s features: toned body, abs, muscled arms, and Jaune loved seeing the tattoos of the roman numerals that stood out around his neck. Jaune blushed seeing this but he blushed even more because he caught Sage checking him out. Sage couldn’t stop looking at Jaune, ‘W-wow,’ Sage thought admiring the smooth features of Jaune’s body, he may not have much muscles or abs, but he didn’t care. Sage thought Jaune was beautiful and wanted to care for said omega. 

“Umm, Sage can I get up now?” Jaune asked who was still in the position that Sage still held him in. “Oh yeah sorry about that.” Sage said. Jaune was able to get up and thanked Sage for not letting him fall. As Jaune grabbed his things and made his way back to the door Sage called him. “Hey Jaune, do you want to hang out later?” asked Sage hoping that Jaune would agree to this offer. Jaune turned and looked at Sage and thought for a second. “Yeah that would be great, here let’s exchange info and meet up later.” Jaune said giving Sage his scroll info, smiling which Sage thought it was cute. “Okay see you later Sage,” Jaune said walking out. “Later,” Sage said and then congratulating himself that he’s gonna be hanging out with Jaune later today. 

Jaune got back to his room, opened it and saw that it was empty. He closed the door immediately covered his blushing face. ‘I can’t believe that just happened.’ Jaune thought since Sage and Mercury was in his dreams last night. Recalling his dream from last night caused Jaune to blush red like a tomato. ‘Oh yeah that happened too…’ Jaune thought hoping that he wouldn’t recall that dream. Jaune had to ask someone for advice but, before he can ask that person he had to get dressed for the day. As Jaune was putting on his clothes and his armor on, he was thinking who ask. “Pyrrha? Maybe. Or how about Blake? Nora? Well if I ask Nora she’ll go on and on how about I should just go for it and stop being a fucking bitch about it haha.” Jaune laughed a bit on that last statement but he knows how Nora is. Jaune finished dressing and left his room. 

He was walking out of the building when he saw Ren and Weiss siting near the fountain in the school courtyard talking. ‘Perfect.’ Jaune thought and run up to them. “Weiss! Ren! Can I get some advice on something?” Asked Jaune hopefully they agree or at least one of them. Ren and Weiss looked at each other and both nodded their head in agreement wanting to give helpful advice to him. “Thank you.” Jaune said thanking them. “So what kind of advice do you need from us Jaune?” Ren asked wondering what his leader wanted to ask. “If its about sex then count me out.” Weiss stated. Jaune looking dumbfounded at the Ice Queen, he has enough information about sex for male omegas. “No it not Weiss, I just wanted to ask about what should I do if I…” Jaune hesitated toward the end, wondering if he should tell them about the dream he had about Sage and Mercury. “Well?” Weiss said. “I had a dream last night about two people and I wanted to ask if the dream is telling me that I like those two people.” Jaune asked. Ren and Weiss looked at each other wondering about his question.

“Well, do you know who those two were? Can we know who their names are if you know?” Weiss asked wanting to help Jaune. Ren looked at Jaune and saw that he wanted to keep those names to himself. “Well, if the dream had escalated to sex or any sexual activities, I would assume two things. One, you’re sexual frustrated and your mind just pictured those two people. Or two, you really have feeling for those two and I suggest having a one-on-one with them to see if you have feeling for them.” Ren said giving Jaune ideas of how the dream could mean. “Basically, his dream could mean that he should go find someone and get laid or hang out with them separately to see if he has feeling for them.” Weiss repeating what Ren had said but simpler. “Yeah basically.” Agreed Ren. Jaune started pondering this new information given by them. “Well thank guys. I think I’m going to do the second one and find out. Thanks!” Jaune said before running off to the cafeteria.

“Ren, you know something that I don’t huh?” Weiss asked to know that the beta is holding info. “Well, if I told you, you’d stop Jaune from doing something can could possibly make him happy. Like how I’m happy with Nora. How your happy with Ruby and how Blake is happy with Pyrrha and Yang. Let him do this.” Ren said before walking to the Beacon library leaving a confused Weiss behind. “Hey!” Weiss exclaimed before catching up with Ren. 

Jaune entered the cafeteria and waited in-line to grab some breakfast, mouth drooling seeing all the food laid out in a buffet style. After grabbing his food, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs and some fresh fruits he left to sit in the table that was next to the window. Before Jaune had a chance to bite into his pancakes, Mercury sat right across from him. “Hey Jaune.” Mercury said with a smile on his face. “Oh, hey Mercury.” Jaune said with a bit of distain in his voice not wanting to deal with any of Mercury’s crap today. “Hey Jaune, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. Teasing you about your suppressants and almost dragging you into the fight that I almost had wit Sage too.” Mercury said. Jaune was taking aback about this and looked right into Mercury’s eyes.

Jaune saw that Mercury was being sincere about what he said. “Look you don’t have to believe me, but I want to show you that I’m being sincere.” Mercury said while taking a bit of his own food too. Jaune did the same taking a bite of his pancake. ‘Wow I never know Mercury had this side to him,’ Jaune thought looking at the taller man. “Jaune, look I wanted to see if you wanted to go out this weekend and hang out.” Mercury said looking at the other way, rubbing the back of his neck and sporting a light blush on his face. ‘Okay now I really think he’s sincere about this,’ Jaune thought. Jaune thought about Mercury’s offer, “Mercury give me your scroll.” Jaune said holding his hand out to Mercury to give him his scroll. Mercury fumbled a bit taking out his scroll from his pocket to hand Jaune his scroll. 

After putting his info in Mercury’s scroll, Jaune handed the scroll back to Mercury and started eating the rest of his breakfast. Mercury looked at his scroll for a second and continued eat his breakfast as well. ‘Man, I didn’t know Jaune can be so damn direct, even for a shy personality.’ Mercury thought, finishing his breakfast with Jaune. Both Jaune and Mercury walked to throw away their trash and putting their trays away, Mercury took his chance to flirt with Jaune for a bit before separating for the rest of the day. “Hey Jaune,” Mercury said backing Jaune into a wall. “Didn’t anyone tell you how beautiful you are?” Mercury said, running a finger across Jaune’s face. “Mer-Mercury?” Jaune stuttered. He blushed at what Mercury said and how his finger is running across his features on his face. “Mhmm, you are. One of the most beautiful I’ve seen during my time here at Beacon.” Mercury said leaving Jaune butterflies in his stomach. Jaune felt like he was going to pass out due to how red he looks like right now. “Jaune I’ll message you later and so we can plan for the weekend, until then see you.” Mercury said leaving a very flustered Jaune and giving him one of his signature grins. Jaune watched the taller man leave towards in the direction of the city. ‘Oh fuck, what I am gonna do?’ Jaune thought while still red. As if the universe loves embarrassing him, Yang come out from around the corner and stares at the red, flustered omega. 

“Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. You have weird taste in men dude.” Yang said patting Jaune on the back. “Yang how do you have confidence in doing things like this?” Jaune asked hopefully Yang, the Queen of Confidence, for an answer. “Well Jaune, it’s about your self-image and knowing yourself. You must know what you’re capable of and what you think about yourself. If you think you’re horrible, then you’re gonna have horrible confidence.” Yang said. Jaune understanding what Yang said because every time you see Yang, you can see the confidence radiate from her. “Yang, thank you.” Jaune mustered knowing that he didn’t about himself that well before but now he has a chance to do so. “Anytime dude! By the way, you know about the dance that’s planned out for after the Vytal festival is over right? That the opportunity to show your confidence.” Yang said knowing what the man is capable of and he doesn’t know it. “Do you mean by dancing?” Jaune said. “Yes! You and your team rocked the academy dance two months ago! But let’s go with songs that would catch the attention of a certain green haired man and silver haired man.” Yang teasing Jaune, winking at him letting him know that she knew who he was falling for. Jaune blushed at this, not only being found out but Yang teasing him about. “Yang…” Jaune groaned. “Yeah, yeah lover boy. Come on let get you to your ‘date’ with Sage.” Yang bluntly stated, causing the omega to blush. “Yang!” Jaune exclaimed while walking with Yang back to the dorms to get ready later to meet up with Sage later.


	5. Chapter 5

After running into Yang, the Queen of Confidence, Jaune walks into his room to get changed into something more comfortable when he meets Sage later, he sees his teammates in the room. On one side of the room, Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake are talking amongst themselves and on the other side of the room Ren and Nora are cuddling with each other taking a nap. ‘Aww it’s sometimes hard to remember that Nora can be cute sometimes since she’s hyperactive and fucking scary sometimes,’ Jaune thought to himself that, chuckling at the thought too. As he walked to his closet, he thought what to wear for later. “Jaune, do you need help?” Ruby said, earning the attention of other three girls in the room. “Ruby, we’re pretty sure that he can dress himself without help.” Weiss said to the crimsonette, earning a smack to the head. “Ow Pyrrha that fucking hurt...” Weiss said with a pained voice. “Weiss, Ruby is just trying to help out Jaune here, he might have a date.” Pyrrha teased Jaune, earning giggles from Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

Jaune letting out a small chuckle, turned back facing his closet and found his I Prevail band hoodie, and black jeans to wear. “Just fyi, I’m not going on a date, Sage asked me to hang out with him earlier and we’re meeting up at a café in town.” Jaune said, with excitement in his voice since it has been a while that he has hung out with anyone. “Oh? Are you sure it isn’t a date?” Ruby said, obvious teasing Jaune that he could be going on a date instead. “Yeah Jaune, are you sure?” Blake now chimed in on teasing the blonde man.

Jaune finished getting dressed turned to the girls and showed them how he looked. “Well, is this fine?” Jaune asked hoping he was decent enough. “I think you look good Jaune. Are we still going to see their concert next month?” asked Ruby, wanting to know more if they’re still going. “Uh fuck yes we are! We’d be dumbasses if we didn’t go, we have been planning this since last month.” Jaune exclaimed because the band released a statement that they’re going to debut their new album. Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a quick second and was satisfied with his choice. “Jaune, I hope it goes well with Sage. You better tell us all the details or well send Blake to spy on you.” Pyrrha said with a hint of mischief in her statement. “She’s right you know, I will do it.” Blake said giggling at the that fact she would spy on Jaune and Sage.  

“Please don’t do that Blake…” Jaune said hoping that Blake won’t do that since he knows that she had done that before spying on Ruby and Weiss when they first got together. That was requested by Yang, since she wanted to make sure the Ice Queen doesn’t hurt her sister. The girls laughed waking up both Ren and Nora from their nap. “Why can’t you be quiet for a few more minutes?” Nora said, with drowsiness still in her voice. “Sorry about them Nora. Well I’m off, later.” Jaune said, waving all of them bye so he can meet with Sage.

After waiting a couple of minutes till they know that Jaune is outside, everyone sat in silence before Ruby spoke up. “You guys want to spy on Jaune in his date?” Ruby asked hoping that they want to spy on the omega. “Fuck yeah!” Everyone said simultaneously. They all changed into something so that Jaune wouldn’t recognize them. After twenty minutes, the group was done getting and after leaving the building Pyrrha asked an important question. “Uh guys, do we even know where they’re going?” This stopped group in their tracks because they didn’t even know where Jaune and Sage are going. “They said a café in town so, how many cafes can there possibly be in town?” Nora said, wondering how many are there since she’s not a café gal. Ren looked it up on his scroll, “There about 20 cafés in town.” He said. Everyone wondering where they went since they didn’t ask Jaune which café he is going to.

“Hold on I got this.” Ruby said. She pulled out her scroll and texted the omega in question about where he is going.

Ruby: Hey Jaune, which café did you go to? I wanted to see if you can buy us some. We can pay you back.

Ruby sent the text and hopefully Jaune answers back. After putting her scroll away, she and the group which consist of Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha all walked towards into town. After three minutes passed by, Jaune responded to Ruby’s text. “Guys he responded!” Ruby yelled, startling the group a bit. They began to circle around the crimsonette waiting for her to read the text.

Jaune: I’m at 12 Keys, you know that one café that I got that damn amazing caramel hot chocolate last month. 

Ruby: Oh yeah! Can you get two hot chocolates for me and Weiss, a strawberry and mint latte for Pyrrha, one vanilla and mocha expresso for Blake, a green tea latte for Ren and Nora said if you can get her something strong. Is that okay? 

Jaune: Yeah that’s fine. I’ll let you know how much yeah of you would owe after I’m done hanging with Sage, okay? 

Ruby: Sure Jaune, don’t have too much on your date with Sage ;) .

After Ruby was done sending her last message, she looked up the directions to where the café is and led the group, so they can begin spying on Jaune.

Jaune after responding to Ruby’s text, he continued walking to 12 Keys café where he and Sage would meet. Jaune had about five minutes more till he got to the café, he decided to listen to Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. As he was walking, Jaune pulled out his navy-blue headphones, plugged it into his scroll and played the song, Jaune began wondering what he and Sage would be doing after the café since they wouldn’t be there for long.

All these thoughts were swirling around his head until he suddenly realized reached the café and saw that Sage had also just arrived at the café as well. Jaune had to take a double-take when he saw Sage. Sage was wearing a deep-green flannel with black jeans that defined his muscular legs, he also was wearing a black beanie to where his hair was still sticking out of it. What surprised Jaune was that Sage is wearing those retro glasses, which are small rectangular frames. If Jaune wasn’t attracted to Sage now, he definitely was since the man before looked very sexy. ‘O-oh man, if there’s a god, I think he’s trying to fucking kill me.’ Jaune thought basking in the view that is Sage Ayana without his usual wear.

“Jaune? Hey Jaune, are you in there?” Sage asked, wondering if the omega is alright. Jaune snapped out and saw how close Sage is to his face and blushed a little bit. “Y-yeah I’m here Sage.” Jaune said, bringing a smile out of the alpha. “Good, I hope you were, or I would have carried you back to your friends to bring your mind back.” Sage said while walking to open the door to the café. Jaune walked into the café with Sage behind him. As they were walking to the barista to make their order, Jaune wanted to know about the glasses that Sage was wearing. “Hey Sage, I’ve never seen you wear glasses before, did you just get them?” Asked Jaune since he was curious of those glasses. “Oh, these things? I’ve had these for about a year now. I don’t wear them since they could break during training or a fight, so I usually put contacts on instead.” Sage answered the omega.

As Jaune got his answer, he turned to barista to place his order. “Hi there Jaune! Back for another drink? Oh? Who’s this Jaune, a date?” Jasmine teased, while smiling at the two men at the other side of the counter. Jaune blushed a bit at her remark. When Jaune discovered the 12 Keys Café, Jasmine was there starting out in her new job in the café. She was an expert in making the lattes, expressos, frappuccinos, and Ruby’s favorite, hot chocolates. Since then, Jaune has been a regular there and their newfound friendship blossomed. “Jasmine! We’re not, we’re just hanging out.” Jaune said before laughing, also earning a light chuckle from Sage and Jasmine before lightly punching Jasmine on her shoulder. “Haha, sure you are. Anyways what will you two be having this afternoon?” Jasmine asked, getting ready to impress the two men with her barista skills.

Jaune thought for a bit, did he want the caramel hot chocolate or something different. He knows that Jasmine has the best drinks he’s had since he’s been here at Vale, may he should let her surprise him. “You know what Jas? Surprise me!” Jaune said happily. He wanted something different than his usual and what better way to get it is to have Jas make it a surprise, literally. “Oh! You sure Jaune?” The barista asked, knowing that he might, maybe regret this. “Yes I’m sure.” Jaune said with full confidence in his voice. Jasmine accepting his response, begins to think what drink he’ll like, she turns to Sage to get his order. “I’ll have a Lavender Latte with two pumps of peppermint please.” Sage said. This drew the Jaune’s attention, he’s never heard of a lavender latte before. As Jasmine wrote down the order, she caught a glimpse of Jaune’s reaction and decided to give Jaune the same drink. 

“Okay boys! That’ll be 20 liens.” Jasmine said, excited to make the lavender latte since it’s a favorite of hers and wanting to impress the two men. As Jaune was getting his money out, Sage put his hand on Jaune’s shoulder causing his heart to skip a beat. “Don’t worry Jaune I got this.” Sage said paying for the lattes. After they finished paying, well after Sage finished paying, Jasmine told them it’ll be ready in about three to 4 four minutes and told them to grab a seat as they wait. Jaune and Sage agreed and moved to a table that was right next to the window. “So, what do you have planned for after this?” Jaune asked, curious since Sage didn’t tell him where they’d be going. “Don’t worry, it’s a surprise.” Sage said, smiling at the omega before him. Sage took in the sight that is Jaune in the afternoon light, making him to take a picture of Jaune and save it. “Aww…” Jaune pouted, he really wanted to know. Sage laughed a little bit at the blonde’s remark. After trying to get Sage to tell him, Jaune saw Jasmine out of the corner of his eye a walking toward them with their drinks. “Here you guys are! Hope you enjoy them.” Jasmine said, obviously proud of her creation. The two men thanked Jasmine for their drinks and proceeded to take a walk so that they’re lattes can cool down a bit.

The group led by Ruby, sat across the street at the deli watching the two men leave the café. “Aww they look so cute together!” Nora exclaimed. “Blake! Did you take the pictures?” Nora asked, wonder if she did since they wanted proof of Jaune and Sage “hanging out.” Blake came out of the shadow and took out her scroll. “Yep already did, check your guys scrolls.” As Blake finished her sentence, everyone scrambled to take them out and to see the pictures, “Aww they’re so cute.” Ruby said, gushing how Sage and Jaune look together. “Even though Sage looks like he can fucking massacre someone, he looks like a big ol teddy bear.” Yang said, taking note of the different side that she saw of Sage this afternoon. “You guys they’re getting a bit far, should we continue?” Pyrrha said, pointing at direction where the two men walked off to. “Yes! I want to see them kiss!” Nora who once again exclaimed, started walking off into the direction they left to. The group once again starts leaving, Weiss, who was still looking at the pictures, wanted to say something. “Guys, I think out of all the pictures, I think the one where Jaune and Sage are sitting near the café window is the best one.” Weiss says. Everyone agrees that’s as well the best one and thanks Blake for her handywork. The picture of Jaune and Sage sitting in the café with the afternoon light shining one them, with the autumn leaves falling make this picture worth framing.


	6. Chapter 6

After walking a couple of blocks away from 12 Keys café, Jaune was in the middle of telling Sage a story of him and his sisters. “And then Bianca and Olivia decided to gang up on me and put me into a dress and braided my hair!” Jaune rising his hands landing them into hair, grimacing that memory years ago. Sage laughed at what the shorter man’s older sisters did to him. “Hahaha, god I wish I can see a picture of that right now.” Unable to contain his laughter, Sage laughed a bit harder picturing the omega in such. “Oh? I think Bianca can send me one, let me ask her.” Jaune said, while pulling out his scroll pulling up Bianca’s contact number. 

Jaune: Hey Bianca, do you still have that picture of me in a dress and braids that you and Olivia did to me. 

Bianca: Fuck yeah I do! But ask me something first, why? 

Jaune: I told the story to a guy I’m hanging out with right now and asked if he can see a picture

Bianca: Oh a guy?! Little Jaune is on a date! I gotta tell everyone! :D 

Jaune: Bianca NO! 

Bianca: Bianca YES! >:3

Bianca: Btw here’s the picture you asked for. 

Jaune trying to stop Bianca telling their other sisters because one thing he knows is that if he wants to date someone, they have to get his sister’s approval first. The picture that Bianca sent downloaded to and showed the picture to Sage. The taller man couldn’t suppress his laughter of how younger Jaune looked like. “J-Jaune I-I’m sorry but that hilarious! How did you let you sisters do that to you?” Sage managing to say. 

“Trust me, it was me against Saph and Bianca I was obviously losing that battle.” 

“But even so, you can still put up a fight.”

Jaune agreed, he could have put up a fight in his younger days but against his two older sisters it was a fight he knew he was going to lose. After regaining his composure, Sage and Jaune continue walking down the street when Jaune to ask Sage what he had planned that he wouldn’t say. “Hey Sage, where are we going?” Jaune questioned. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I’ll let you know.” Sage winked, teasing the blonde a bit knowing that he was a bit impatient of his planned surprise. Jaune’s cheeks slightly turned pink at Sage’s action, but still wondered what this planned night was going. About ten minutes walking towards a building with a growing line towards the entrance, Jaune tapped Sage’s shoulder and said man turned to face Jaune. “Sage, where are you taking us?” Jaune asked, wondering since they’re walking towards the building with the growing line. 

“Well, it’s a concert of a band that I found out and I got us two tickets to go see them.” Sage said, in a defeated tone since he wanted to keep this quiet a bit more before telling the blonde. Jaune, after hearing this became ecstatic and started pulling the taller man towards the line with him. 

“R-Ruby, you can’t go over there! Jaune will find out that we’re spying on him.” Weiss said, while her and the rest of the group trying to stop the crimsonette alpha from marching over there towards the building. “But! It’s a concert! And I want to go see them!” Ruby exclaimed trying to break free of the groups restrain. Ruby still noticed a sign next to the entrance that’s not that far from where Jaune and Sage are in line. All of a sudden, Ruby stood in place and the group stopped what they were doing and became concerned that the alpha stood in place, wide eyed, and quiet. 

“Ruby? Sis? Are you okay?” Yang asked, waving her hand in front of Ruby’s face and tapping her shoulder. “The band…” Ruby spoke. “The band that’s playing its…its fucking Particle Moon!” She yelled and rushing towards the building using her semblance causing her group to fall flat on the concrete sidewalk. “RUBY!” Everyone yelled out and hissed in pain due to how hard they hit the sidewalk. No one couldn’t stop the crimsonette, not even her omega because one way or another they couldn’t stop Ruby from doing something that she liked whether it be munching on cookies, seeing one of her favorite bands, or Weiss. 

“Okay okay calm down Ruby or Jaune will notice us and be very mad.” Blake said. Ruby got up and dusted her outfit off, while trying to contain her excitement of seeing the upcoming band. “Ruby, Ruby look!” Nora whispered, causing not only the young huntress to turn but everyone in their group to turn to the direction that Nora was pointing to. Down an alley way, the could see a couple of cars parked in the back, some of the cars are opened unloading the equipment for the concert. “Look look! That must be the bandmembers!” Exclaimed Pyrrha, who is pointing out the five-person group leaving their respective cars. One by one, until each person was in view, they left the group speechless. 

“Is that?” Ruby pointed in surprise. 

“No fucking way…” Weiss astonished.

“This has to be a mistake…” Pyrrha shocked. 

“Ohoho Jaune is gonna have a field day!” Yang tried to suppress a chuckle. 

Nora, Blake, and Ren turn towards Yang. “Yang what do you know?” Nora eye and possibly threatening the boxer. “Can’t say anything, promised a friend I won’t say a word.” Yang said, motioning her lips are sealed. 

In the back, the band Particle Moon is made up Mercury, Neo, Raven, Emerald, and Winter. They are unaware of the onlookers from the line staring at them. “I can’t believe my mom is in the band!” Yang shocked when she realized that her mom is part if the group. “I didn’t think my sister would be in this band, let alone be into this type of music!” Wiess more shocked than surprised. Then, Raven and Winter took a break and sat next each other resting for a little bit. Raven then leaned into Winter and stole a kiss, which left a blushing Winter and grinning Raven. “Break it up lovebirds, or I should mean icebirds.” Mercury yelled from inside the building. 

Weiss and Yang looked mortified, seeing that both Raven and Winter not only share a kiss but are lovers too. “Welp, this night is full of surprises.” Nora said, pulling she blonde and platinum blonde forward as the line began moving up.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Particle Moon live was something Jaune didn’t expect. He also didn’t expect for Sage to be into this kind of music since the many interactions he had with this alpha, he seemed more of a RnB or Pop kind of guy. Jaune and Sage finally entered the venue that Particle Moon and a couple of other rock/metal bands that playing tonight. Jaune looked at Sage, who was trying to find the bar. ‘Wow, and he planned a night like this for me…’ Jaune thought, unknowing that there was a small grin/smile across his face. Sage had found the bar on the left corner of the venue and turned to the omega who was smiling up to him.

“Jaune? What’s up?” Sage asked, wondering why the shorter man was smiling. Jaune, who realized that he was smiling blushed because he was Sage caught Jaune smiling to him. “N-nothing.” Jaune blurted and interned turned his face away from Sage. Sage chuckled and continued walking to the bar with Jaune in tow behind him. 

Meanwhile, Ruby and the rest of the group are finally in front of the line waiting to be let in. While everyone is waiting patiently in line, not wanting to cause a commotion again, Ruby can be seen jumping frantically in front of the bouncer to the venue, who you can tell is way beyond awkward and uncomfortable from the crimsonette. “Ruby fucking chill already fuck.” Yang sighed, even though it her sister’s favorite band knows that Ruby has to chill for one fucking moment, as the boxer puts it. “She’s right Ruby, fucking chill.” Weiss said. Hell froze all over, everyone stared at the ice queen. Weiss never swears from what everyone remembers, except Ruby when they have “sparring sessions.” Weiss stood there, wide-eyed, looking around her group of friends who were staring at her at disbelief. “What? I just said ‘fuck’ it’s not like I haven’t used the word before in my life.” Weiss grinned, knowing that her friends haven’t hear her swear commonly like Nora or Yang. 

“Its just that…” Pyrrha started. 

“You don’t seem like the person to swear like that or use it loosely in public too.” Nora finished with shock in her voice. Weiss just rolled her eyes not caring of what she had said earlier, but at least it got Ruby to stop jumping in place before they were let inside the venue. After entering the venue, the group had agreed to split from here and stay out of sight from Jaune and Sage while spying on them, no problem for Blake, Ruby, Ren and Pyrrha who blended in with the colors of the room. On the other hand, Weiss, Yang, and Nora stood out from the crowd and staying hidden was going to be a challenge. When the group split, Yang and Weiss walked off together to have a private talk. 

“So are we going to ignore the fact that your mom and my sister are fucking each other?” Stated the platinum blonde who was still baffled from the scene they both saw in the back down from the alley. “Well, its more like my mom is fucking your sister by the way it looks like.” Yang smirked, earning a punch in the gut from Weiss. “Fuck you Xiao-Long.” Weiss groaned. 

“But seriously yeah, they’re literally opposites of each other.” Weiss stated, thinking back if Winter ever hinted at her relationship with Raven. Yang also thought for a moment since her mom doesn’t take kindly to any Atlesean army personnel or any Schnee from what she remembers, and Winter was both. “You know what we can do.” Yang said who was curious of how they sparked their relationship. “We and go back stage and ask them ourselves.” Weiss thought about this for a moment, did she want to up to her sister and find out? She but part of her wanted Winter to introduce their relationship on her own conditions. “Yang, as much I want to say yes and go barge back there and interrogate them, let them be and they can introduce their relationship to us in their own time.” Weiss said, who wanted to respect her sister’s love life and Raven’s as well. Yang looked at Weiss for a moment and agreed with her. “Yeah, I guess your right.” Yang said. “Damn right I am.” Responded Weiss. After that, they left back to their partners who was waiting for them with drinks in their hands. 

In the back stage, Particle Moon are finishing preparing for their show to being while still listening to the opening band playing one of their last two songs. Mercury and Neo are tuning their guitars, Mercury being the lead guitarist and Neo being the rhythm guitarist. Winter is tuning her instrument, she plays on bass and is the backup singer. While her partner Raven is on drums, who is siting next her talking about where to go after the show. Cinder is warming up her vocals since she is the bands singer. Regardless since the all the band members, except Neo who is mute, can sing. 

Their band was known for their songs having different vocals which brought a fan base who really loved that each band member has their time to shine on the mic rather than one person every time. Today, they were playing songs sung by Raven, Cinder and Mercury. Raven singing one, Cinder singing one and Mercury singing two songs since they posted on their band’s website, which four songs should they play tonight. From what sounds like a big crowd, Mercury, Neo and Winter walk to the side of the stage where they are hidden from the crowd, look out to the sea of people. Neo seeing a certain platinum blonde and two blondes tries to get her band mates attentions. 

Neo signing to Winter, who learned sign language when she was younger, telling her who was out in the crowd. When Neo signed that Weiss is here with her friends, which surprised Winter since Weiss didn’t like this kind of music. Then again, she was dating Ruby Rose, the girl with silver-eyes. Winter nudged Mercury to tell him of their surprise guests tonight for the show. “What’s up icebird?” Mercury said. “There are some familiar faces in the crowd that you may want to see.” Winter said and before she walks away, she winked at Mercury hinting that there is someone of interest in the crowd. Curious, Mercury walked over to the curtain again and peeked out once again out to the crowd to find the person Winter was suggesting to. Scanning the crowd again, but with more focus, trying to see who was here tonight. He found Weiss, Yang and Nora, who as also along with their group of friends but not a person of interest that Winter suggested. 

Looking again, Mercury stumbled upon a blonde man that seemed unrecognizable but when said blonde in question turned around. It was Jaune. ‘Jaune is actually here, but if isn’t with his other friends and teammates, then…’ Mercury pondered if Jaune came here by himself or with someone. Then Sage came up behind Jaune and brought him a drink. ‘That fucking alpha from two days ago!’ Mercury exclaimed in his mind seeing that alpha with Jaune. Mercury thought for a moment thinking they may just be friends and nothing else but the way that Sage looked at Jaune could mean something more between the two. Mercury walked off back to his group getting ready for their bands show. 

“Thanks Sage, you know you didn’t have to buy my drink I could have paid for it.” Jaune said, taking a drink of his screwdriver. Before Sage could answer, he also took a drink of his mai tai. “Jaune, tonight I had a fun night with you. So don’t worry about me paying for your drink.” Sage said shooting one his signature smile. Jaune thought about this for a couple of seconds and looked directly at Sage. “Yeah I get your right. I’ve been worried to the little fucking things in life, I can take one night to have fucking fun for once.” Jaune excitedly said, downing his screwdriver. ‘This is why I like this man.’ Sage thought, looking at the happy omega. 

“Alright and that was Atlas Grimm everyone! Now it time for what you guys have been waiting for, its Particle Moon!” The announcer said, walking off to the left side of the stage while on the right side revealed Particle Moon. Jaune couldn’t believe who he saw come out first. He couldn’t believe that Mercury, Mercury fucking Black was part of Particle Moon. ‘And he’s wearing a fucking tank top.’ Jaune mentally shrieked, remembering his last encounter with the silver-haired alpha a couple of hours ago back on Beacon. ‘This is gonna bite me later, fuck.’ Jaune cursed to himself but nonetheless wanting to enjoy the band tonight, even thought Mercury is part of it. ‘Oh if Yang was here to see my bad luck.’ Jaune said to himself, and oh how more was he right when in the couple of groups away from him said boxer could see his reaction.  


'Oh my god, this is better than I imagined!’ Yang tried to keep her composure without trying to expose herself. She ran off to rejoin her friends, keeping a secret about what Jaune’s reaction about seeing Mercury in the band since that would reveal the blonde’s interest in the silver-haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I am not dead. I am somewhat alive, I think. Anyways here is chapter 7 for ya'll. 
> 
> Side note: working full-time, going to school full-time, sucks so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I have so far, leave a kudos~! Comments are appreciated as well <3


End file.
